mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Магия танца
Для одной из 22-минутных короткометражек, смотрите My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия танца. Магия танца ( ) — песня, показанная в одноимённой короткометражке «Девочек из Эквестрии». Впервые она появилась в качестве четвёртого трека в альбоме My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Режиссёр Иши Руделл утвердил в Twitter, что песня «не относится» к "My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы".Не относится. Иши Руделл. Twitter (2015-09-28). Проверено 28 сентября 2015. Отрывки песни также дважды слышатся на фоне в короткометражке "Магия зеркала". Русская версия = thumb|300px|"Вместе мы танцуем тут, Кристал Рэйнбумс, танц-магия" :Шиммер ::Я чувствую, что мне не устоять: ::Ритм не даёт скучать, зовёт он танцевать. :Искорка ::Миллионы искр наполняют зал. ::Диджей, ещё играй: сидеть нам не давай! :Все ::Танцы до утра, ::Ведь вокруг одни друзья. ::И не важно, каков твой стиль: ::Удержаться никак нельзя! ::Если есть в вас танца магия, ::Движемся все в такт — музыка подскажет. ::Заводная танца магия. ::Движемся всегда, слушай музыку! :Пай ::рэп Стиль не может помешать: ::Начинай уж танцевать. ::Ценят ведь тебя друзья: ::На танцполе ты звезда! ::Академия зажжёт, ::Рэйнбумс песню вам споёт. ::Вместе мы танцуем тут — ::Кристал Рэйнбумс, танц-магия! :Все ::Танцы до утра, ::Ведь вокруг одни друзья. ::И не важно, каков твой стиль: ::Удержаться никак нельзя! ::Если есть в вас танца магия, ::Движемся все в такт — музыка подскажет. ::Заводная танца магия. ::Движемся всегда, слушай музыку! ::Каждая из нас сохраняет стиль свой, ::Танцы нон-стоп ждут нас вместе с тобой! ::Выбирай наряд и вперёд, ::Вечеринка ещё идёт! ::Заводная, танца магия, ::Движемся всегда, слушай музыку! |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px|"Put it together and make it fit Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic" :Шиммер ::I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul ::The rhythm's taking hold, and it's about to roll :Искорка ::A million sparkles falling across the floor ::So, DJ, give it more, it's what we're looking for :Все ::Dance the night away ::All our friends right by our side ::It doesn't matter what style you bring ::We're about to go on that ride (Hey!) ::It's dance magic, once you have it ::Let your body move, step into the music ::It's dance magic, and it's electric ::Let your body move to the music :Пай ::рэп Doesn't matter what style you got ::Just keep dancin' on that spot ::Your friends like you for who you are ::Dance queen, on the scene, superstar! ::Crystal Prep, you got the moves ::Rainboom bringin' all the grooves ::Put it together and make it fit ::Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic :Все ::Dance the night away ::All our friends right by our side ::It doesn't matter what style you bring ::We're about to go on that ride (Hey!) ::It's dance magic, once you have it ::Let your body move, step into the music ::It's dance magic, and it's electric ::Let your body move to the music ::Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own ::Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone ::Bring whatever style you got ::'Cause the party is goin' on ::It's dance magic, and it's electric ::Let your body move to the music Другие версии Справки en:Dance Magic (song) Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»